


A Great Debt

by That_Villa_Never



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter One Shots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Villa_Never/pseuds/That_Villa_Never
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: king raywood where ryan becomes indebted to ray hehe. Sure had fun with this one.





	

As the wind whips through his hair, Ryan feels for just that moment, at peace. The land of Achievement City is always full of hustle and bustle and King James Ryan Haywood is in charge of all of it. At times it feels to get out of hand, crimes within the kingdom, threats of war, and rebellion all seem to put his people on edge. 

He walks through the fields on the outskirts of the kingdom the light breeze blows at his hair that falls just above his shoulders, when there are calm moments in Achievement City he like to take time on his own to relax and take in the beautiful land that is his own. 

The sun begins to set as Ryan heads back into town, nodding and saying polite hellos to the townsfolk he had grown to love and appreciate. He always thought that the people respected him, as he did them but, had always feared, as all rulers do, that there may be some underground rebellion against him. Apparently now was the time to wonder that as an arrow shoots out from the large cathedral across the road from him. It hits his shoulder with a painful thud and everything after that is a blur. Ryan feels himself hit the ground and he hears shouts ring out around him. The last thing he remembers seeing is a young Hispanic man's face in front of him.

~~~~~

"I'm not sure what else I can do, we'll just have to see if he'll wake up." A voice says louder than Ryan would prefer. His eyes flutter open and he sees a man with dark hair and a curly mustache and a curvy ginger woman talking to a doctor. Ryan groans and sit up, a strike of pain running through his arm. 

"Ryan!" The woman gasps and runs up to his side. "You're awake, oh my god. How do you feel?" 

"Like death," he responds. The man with the mustache chuckles.

"You really took a blow there, kid." He says.

"Thanks, Geoff. Now can you tell me exactly what happened?" Ryan asks. 

"Some rebel decided he had enough and took matters into his own hands." The woman says.

"Not many people were nearby when it happened, so some kid came through the doors of the throne room dragging you over his shoulders." Geoff says. "Jack here nearly had a heart attack when she saw you." 

"What was the kid's name?" Ryan asks.

"Ray Narvaez Jr, I believe," Jack says. Ryan sighs and begins to get up. "What are you doing? You can get up yet!" 

"I need to go do something, that arrow didn't hit my leg, I'll be fine." He says. Before either of his colleagues could object, Ryan grabbed his coat and was out the door. The first thing he did as he headed into town was go to see Gavin and Michael. They seemed to be the eyes and ears of this kingdom, if anyone would know who Ray Narvaez Jr was, it'd be them. 

"Bloody hell! What happened to you, Ryan?" Gavin squawks as Ryan walks in. 

"More than I'd like to get into." Ryan mumbles. Michael walks out from the back room of their small house, eyeing Ryan's arm. 

"What do you need?" He asks. 

"Ray Narvaez Jr, do you know him?" Michael and Gavin exchange a look and then stare back at Ryan.

"Yeah, why?" Gavin asks.

"No reason, I just need to know where he is." Ryan says.

"He owns a flower shop down the road from here, he's very quiet, try not to scare him to bad." Michael says. Ryan nods.

"Okay, thank you." He says as he walks out. He heads down the cobblestone road and to the outer lands of Achievement City. A small shack with a garden out front sits by itself in a large meadow. Ryan walks to the door and knocks. No reply. He knocks again. No reply. He opens the door himself. 

"Can I help you?" A voice rings behind him. A small man walks up with a basket of flowers, walking through the already opened door and setting them down on the small wooden table inside the house. Ryan takes it as an invitation to come inside. 

"Yeah, are you Ray Narvaez Jr?" Ryan asks the man as he moves around the small house, trimming roses and reorganizing flower arrangements. 

"Yeah, why? Did I do something wrong?" The man snarks. 

"Quite the contrary, actually." Ryan says. Ray looks up from where he sat at the small table, finally looking at the much larger man in front of him. 

"K-King Haywood!" He stutters, getting up quickly. "I apologize for my behavior, how may I help you?" Ryan chuckles.

"I think I should be asking what I could do for you," Ryan says. "You were there when I was shot." Ray blushes and looks down.

"Yeah, I mean, anyone would have done what I did." 

"Yes, but not everyone has my utmost respect as you do." Ryan says, Ray looks at him in shock. Ryan takes a seat across from Ray and looks him in the eye. "You saved me from death, therefore, I owe you my life." 

"I-it was nothing." Ray says, 

"It was heroic, and I will do anything to repay you." Ryan pleads. Ray looks at him with eyes different from before, no more fear and utmost curiosity lingers. 

"Anything, huh?" Ray asks.

"Anything within the laws of physics." Ryan says.

"Well then, how about a date?"


End file.
